Some Things Will Never Change
by fudgemonkey878
Summary: Everyone knows that at Hogwarts there are three things that will never change. Slytherin's will always be mean. The Sorting Hat will always be there at Hogwarts. And Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy will never stop arguing. Ever. Fluffy oneshot.


**So I really am so bad for not updating any of my other stories, but insperation is escaping me and I refuse to write stuff without the proper inspiration. Otherwise I'm not happy. So this is just a little fluffy fic th****at I came up with about Scorpius and Rose. I really do love that paring.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hp or anything related to it.**

* * *

It was a normal day at Hogwarts. The giant squid was basking in the sun in the Black lake. The staff was eating their usual breakfast at the table in the Great Hall. Students were getting ready to go to classes and there was the odd Ravenclaw or two that was skipping breakfast to stay and study in the library. And of course Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy were having their daily morning argument.

"YOU STUPID PRAT MALFOY!"

"ME, A PRAT? YOU OBVIOUSLY NEED SOME GLASSES WEASLEY BECAUSE THE PRAT IS YOU!"

"SCREW YOU MALFOY!"

"SHUT IT WEASLE!"

"Do you think that they'll ever stop fighting?" Albus Potter asked his little sister Lily Potter while pouring himself some cereal.

"Probably not." She replied while helping herself to some jam from the table. "Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione don't stop arguing. They still get mad at each other over the simplest things like bread crumbs in the butter."

"Wonder how Uncle Ron's going to take it when Rose brings Scorp down for Christmas as her boyfriend." Al idly wondered out loud.

"Probably be speechless first, then blow a gasket, then storm off somewhere, floo the Malfoys and start yelling, then go into denial and finally into acceptance." Lily said with a wave of her hand while munching on some toast. Al chuckled as he imagined the scene; it was just so accurately something that Uncle Ron would do.

Professor McGonagall cast a silencing charm over Rose and Scorpius as she walked by them. She was so used to it by now that she was unfazed by whatever argument they had in the morning. In fact, she had heard most of them before in their six years that they had been at Hogwarts, and there weren't many new ones in their seventh right now. She had heard the total "You're more of a prat than I am" argument many times before. It wasn't like she could do anything anyways. No matter how many times she gave them detention nothing happened. Besides, it wasn't like she could give the Head Boy and Head Girl detentions for their duration at Hogwarts, because with the amount of arguing, disturbing the peace, magic between corridors, and duels in the oddest places, the two of them would have more time underneath their belts in detention than James Potter and Sirius Black had.

"Well I'm up now." James Potter said cheerily as he plopped himself down beside Al and Lily. "Those two are better than any alarm clock imaginable. Always so reliable to start yelling at each other at the right time at breakfast." He took a slice of pie from the table and watched their heated, yet now silent, argument. There was no yelling, but lots of actions and silent jinxes and hexes.

He gave a silent countdown in his head of, 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1, before Professor Sprout walked by on her way to the greenhouses saying her routinely, "Ten points from Slytherin and Gryffindor Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley." Two identical looks of outrage and then both Rose and Scorpius would both stalk away glaring daggers at anyone that dare crossed their path. Oh yes, it was the same every morning and got him up better than any alarm clock ever could.

"Think they'll ever change?" Al whispered to James as Rose sat down fuming next to him. He knew that she would calm down by the first period, then she would rant about how stupid Scorpius was being, then Al would later have to listen to Scorpius rant about how stupid Rose was being, then by lunch they would be on speaking terms again, then during the last period one of them would do something to get the other angry ad their arguments would begin at breakfast all over again. It was the same routine day in and day out, would they ever change?

"Doubt it." James whispered back. "They'll probably still have arguments like this when they're going out, except that they'll be about how Scorpius doesn't understand a thing about women, that he's totally clueless, and that she doesn't know why on Earth she's dating him. Or he'll be going on about how he doesn't understand a thing about Rose and/or women in general, or he'll be overprotective of her and she'll tell him that she can fight her own battle, or he'll complain about her being to clingy, or they'll fight over one of the other million things that they can come up with to fight about"

It was all too easy to picture in his mind.

_Four Months Later..._

"YOU INSUFERABLE JERK MALFOY!"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAVE I DONE NOW WEASLE?"

"YOU TWO TIMEING CHEATER!"

"I HAVEN'T EVEN DONE ANYTHING!"

"I SAW YOU KISSING CHLOE!"

"SHE WASN'T BREATHING YOU IDIOT; I HAD TO GIVE HER MOUTH TO MOUTH TO MAKE SURE THAT SHE WOULDN'T DIE!"

"THERE'S THING CALLED MAGIC TO MAKE SURE THAT SHE'S BREATHING YOU CHEATER!"

"WELL SORRY WEASLE THAT I WAS PANICKING AND DIDN'T REMEMBER THE SPELL TO MAKE HER BREATH!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVER AGREED TO DATE YOU MALFOY!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVER ASKED YOU OUT WEASLE!"

"You're right James; I don't think that they'll ever change." Al said with a sigh. That meant that he would have to constantly deal with his two best friends fighting over one thing or another.

"Cheer up Al," James said while slinging an arm over his brother's shoulders, "at least you have Celeste to keep you company now and keep your mind off of things."

"That's true." Al admitted it, if it wasn't for his girlfriend he didn't know what he would ever do to keep his sanity.

As if right on cue Professor McGonagall walked by and performed a silencing charm. Another minute or two of silent fighting and non-verbal jinxes and hexes and Professor Sprout walked by saying in a cheery voice, "Ten points from Slytherin and Gryffindor Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley." Rose and Scorp would stomp back to their tables and eat their breakfast sullenly, then have the silencing charm removed from them, they would both rant to Al at some point during the day about how the other was being so stupid, then by lunch they would be back together apologizing and making goo-goo eyes at each other. Only have to have begun all over again the next day.

"I feel bad for their kids when they're older." Lily said while watching the two of them stomp off to their tables. "They're going to be subjected to their constant bickering and they'll probably end up just like the two of them. Look at Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. They were always bickering before they went out finally, and now Rose is doing the same thing. I think that it's hereditary."

"Interesting theory Lils." James said while scratching his face. "I wonder if you're right."

"Well, seeing as nothing's changed with their yelling matches at Hogwarts, and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione did the same thing, but not as loud, she's probably right." Al said passively.

"Wonder if we'll ever have a morning without the two of the arguing." Lily said slightly worried.

Between laughter Al choked out, "That's crazy talk Lils."

_Three Months Later..._

"You're here early James." Al observed from his seat while eating a pastry. "Normally you don't get here until Rose and Scorp are in the middle of their arguments."

"No Al," James said worriedly, "I'm late. Do you know what time it is?"

Al looked at his watch and his eyes widened. "Bloody hell! It's almost nine!"

"I know!" James exclaimed panicked. "Classes begin at nine thirty. They should be finished their argument by now and fuming! I didn't wake up in time because I couldn't hear their yelling!"

Al looked around the Great Hall and was puzzled. The Professors seemed just as perplexed as well. Professor McGonagall walked by and cast a silencing charm, hitting a first year Hufflepuff by mistake! She was shocked and quickly corrected her mistake. Professor Sprout then walked by two minutes later and said cheerily, "Ten points from Gryffindor and Slytherin Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley." Someone then told her that the two of them weren't there and she quickly corrected what she had done.

"What's going on?" Al said confused. "There's no yelling this morning, no arguing, no nothing!"

"You don't think that the two of them…died?" James said with a gulp.

"You idiot James, we'd have known by now if either of them died." Al scoffed. "Maybe they're in the library right now?"

"Both of them at the same time?" James said skeptically. "You know that madam Prince banned them from being in the library at the same time after the pig incident."

"Well where can they be then?" Al said angrily to James. "They can't be sleeping in because they're both such early birds, they can't be in the library, and they can't be in the Headmasters office because Professor McGonagall walked by minutes ago confused as to where they were. So where are they?"

"Where's who?" A voice said from behind Al and James making them jump. They turned around, and it was Rose and Scorpius! They were holding hands and looking confused.

"What are you two doing here?" Al exclaimed in surprise.

"Getting breakfast?" Scorpius said in a questioning voice as if they were supposed to be doing sokething else and no one had told him.

"But you two aren't arguing, and class begins in almost half an hour!" James said panicking.

Rose and Scorpius exchanged a look. "We both made a pact to stop arguing with each other so much." Rose explained. "We want our relationship to work, and don't want it defined by the fact that we yell all the time."

"So, there's no going to be any more arguments in the Great hall in the morning anymore?" Al questioned uncertainly.

"Yep." Scorp said while popping the p. "We're not going to argue anymore. So far it's been a little hard on Rosie, but we're making through it."

Rose yanked her hand out of Scorpius'. "I'm having a hard time with it?" She said angrily at him. "What about this morning? Hm? Who was it that was so adamant that the best way to deal with a Hippogriff is the stay away from it?"

"That's because it is Rose." Scorpius replied wearily and everyone could tell that his patience was wearing thin.

"No, it's not!" Rose said, the volume of her voice starting to escalate.

"Yes, it is!"

"No! The best way to deal with it is the bow low to them and wait patiently!"

"Well what happens when the hippogriff doesn't accept you and decides to try and kill you?"

"THAT ONLY HAPPENS IF THE PERSON IS A MORIN!"

"WHAT ABOUT JACOB THEN ROSE! HE BOWED LOW AS CAN BE AND THE HIPPOGRIFF STILL ATTACKED HIM!"

"WELL HE'S A RARE ACCEPTION! MOST OF THE TIME THE HIPPOGRIFF WILL BOW BACK IF YOU AREN'T BEING AN IDIOT!"

"Ah," James said with a sigh, "knew that they would never stop arguing."

Al gave a chuckle as Professor McGonagall walked by with a smile on her face performing the silencing charm, and then Professor Sprout walked by and deducted points. Yes, some things would never change at Hogwarts as long as Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley were there.

* * *

**So ya, review please because you already read it, so how hard it is to review? Please.**

**:) :) :) *fudgemonkey878* :) :) :)**


End file.
